


we're having a baby!

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [16]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Owelle, don't know what else to say about this but enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Owen's reaction is all that more to Michelle's news.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	we're having a baby!

**Author's Note:**

> ...so knowing that Owen on the show now is super excited to have a baby er was, it was only fair that i do it this way with who he is supposed to be within my head. ;)
> 
> prompt: seeing each other a long time

"Thanks for the reminder, Carlos. I figured that as much. Maybe it's fate we both fell in love with a Strand at the same time," Michelle laughed softly over the phone. "Tell TK happy anniversary for me, I can't wait to witness the proposal tonight." She ended the conversation and tiptoed in the kitchen where Owen was making himself one of his espressos. She put her hands over his face and kissed his neck. "Not that I needed a reminder or do you but tomorrow will be one year since the day we met at that bbq with the poor guy choking on the hot pepper...it's also your son's and his wonderful boyfriend's anniversary of hooking up for the first time, which is why Carlos is proposing tonight..." She peppered kissing all down his neck until he was turning around to face her with a huge grin on his face. 

"I love that you remember those moments. How can I forget that moment you shot me down, I most definitely needed that...if you didn't do that...I don't think I would have fallen in love with you," Owen pressed a kiss to her nose. "You said before you had to tell me something, or was that it?" He then reminded her with another kiss to her lips.

"I still do, I was afraid at first, kind of scared to bring it up. I wasn't sure how you would react so I did call Carlos. He reminded me of all the reasons why we're together and all of the ways you protect me. He also reminded me of how much I love you and trust you. I really didn't need his reminders, but I did like the reassurance. He's the only other guy I can really trust around here so his advice really helped because I really need to tell you..." Michelle just started to word vomit, not prepared for this. No one really ever is or was.

"Michelle Blake, you are scaring me, what it is?" Owen grabbed her hands. 

"We've been together for a really long time, we've been engaged for 3 months, we celebrated that night, spent a lot of time in bed...making love...creating a baby..." She let go of his one hand to place it on her stomach, "I didn't know if I was, sometimes my body is irregular but...Owen Strand you're going to be a father again." Michelle took a deep breath and closed her eyes to wait for Owen's reaction.

"That...that is...are you serious? You're serious?!" Owen flabbergasted. "I didn't think that this kind of thing was possible, but I am more than honored to have a baby with you...we're going to parents...together...raise a little boy or little girl together...TK is going to be a big brother." Owen kept going almost squeaking as he was getting so excited. He didn't even think he could be this excited but he was. 

"I told Carlos to let him know," Michelle smiled taking both of Owen's flailing hands to place on her stomach. "I'm pretty far along, we can get a DNA test to determine the sex," She smiled happily at him.

"I want to know, I need to know, this is amazing. I didn't know I could ever be a father again, to tell you the truth I missed everything about it...this couldn't have come at a better time for us." Owen swore as he took her into his arms to kiss her softly. 

Michelle murmured into his mouth, pulling back softly to into her fiance's eyes. "I'm so grateful for you Owen Strand, thank you for being so loving and kind to me, I need nothing more but to marry you and start a family with you." 

"There is nothing more meaningful in my life than coming here to this big ol' state and meeting my soulmate and having a baby," Owen promised and kissed her again this time there was no stopping them...he lifted her up while he knew he still could and dragged her to their bed...

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend for the sake of this series/fic that this happens on the show while tarlos is all real, but this is also still canon and gwyn doesn't exist okay?


End file.
